


Far From Secrets

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FFH SPOILERS, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: With Flash Thompson as your brother, your school life is interesting enough- but it's even more interesting when dating Spider-Man. After a trip to Europe, a news story sends the fans of Spider-Man into chaos.





	Far From Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-neutral reader, does not say yn is biological thompson (so could have been adopted!! makin it accessible for anyone to read!!) Ever since I saw the mid credits scene, my mind immediately went to: what did flash think? and of course, I love flash thompson so much (SO MANY CHANCES FOR DEVELOPMENT!!!) so ofc i made flash yn's brother.

"My boy Gerald!" You shouted as you walked through the airport and instead of seeing your mother, you saw your butler.

Flash walked up beside you. "Hi, Gerald. Mother couldn't make it?" Flash asked, and Gerald only nodded as he held the "Thompson" sign for you and your brother to find him.

You saw Peter heading for the exit and turned back to Flash and Gerald. "I'm going to say goodbye to Peter, and maybe see May. Give me two minutes!" You smiled and ran out, and Flash only sighed, shaking his head.

Peter knew it would be interesting dating you. With Flash as your brother, he knew the teasing would only get worse. But it was completely worth it.

May was begging a security person not to give her a ticket as Peter ran up to her. You watched them hug and smile as you walked up. "I don't mean to interrupt, but-"

May pulled you into the hug as well. "Thank god you and your brother are safe, too."

You shrugged. "Happy had it covered," You smiled, followed by a wink. "With a little help from Spider-Man, of course. I still can't believe it was all fake."

"Me either," Peter said. "I'm thankful for the sixth sense-"

"The _Peter Tingle_ ," May interrupted.

Peter rolled his eyes. "The sixth sense, or Mysterio might have killed me."

"Let's not think about that. Think about how MJ knows and that you owe her a swing around the city, and make sure to find out what Betty knows. I love you; I'll talk to you later. Have a safe drive home, guys, can't keep Flash waiting much longer!"

Peter chuckled. "Love you, too. Don't let Gerald crash the car."

"It's Gerald driving, not Flash. Nothing to worry about!" You joked as you walked over to where Flash and Gerald were waiting outside of the car.

Flash rolled his eyes, and the two of you got in the car. Gerald shut the door and walked around as you and Flash buckled in. "What was your favorite part of the trip?" You asked him.

Flash thought for a moment. "I don't know; I just enjoyed going to a bunch of different places and sharing it online. It seemed like everyone had fun."

"Happy did say if it weren't for your live-streams, Spider-Man and him wouldn't have found us," You nodded, and it was true. Your phone was definitely being tracked, so Flash's live-streams were the right way to go.

Flash raised his eyebrow. "His name is Happy?"

"Yeah. I met him when Ned and I visited Peter at the internship," You said, which wasn't a lie. You just happened to also know him through Peter's unique adventures.

Flash nodded. "Makes sense. What was your favorite part?"

You shrugged. You spent so much time worrying about Peter that you didn't get to enjoy the trip as much as you had hoped you would. "I don't know, really. I liked spending time with everyone and just getting to see European culture. Well, before fake monster-drones attacked us," You chuckled.

"The drone things were weird. At least we got to experience _some_ things," Flash reasoned, and the car was pulling into the driveway of your house. "Wonder when they'll be home. Feels like it's been days since I've heard from them."

"I texted mom this morning, and she read it, but never responded. She must be busy," You sighed. "We might as well go unpack so when they get home we can talk," You told Flash as Gerald unloaded your luggage from the trunk.

\---

Peter told you he was going to meet MJ and take her on a little swing around the city. She was loaded with questions for him when she found out he is Spider-Man, and this is how he decided to begin it. He had taken you swinging a few times, and while it was a completely different sensation, you were learning to enjoy it. However fearless MJ may be, you know she's going to freak out her first swing.

You sat in the kitchen, eating a snack while listening to the TV that was just outside of the room. Flash was already sat at the couch with his popcorn snack mix while waiting for the random HGTV show to start that you two always seem to watch together. 

Just as you walked back to the couch with your bowl of snacks, right before your show started, the TV flashed to **BREAKING NEWS** and J. Jonah Jameson from the Daily Bugle came on.

Your jaw dropped as he talked about his breaking news. "We have a video of Mysterio's last words," He said. Good, everyone would really see how he was never a hero, and Spider-Man was the one to save the day.

The words were twisted and you knew Mysterio was lying. "This isn't right..." You said under your breath, but the video kept going.

"Spider-Man's real name is P-" The video cut. "Spider-Man's real name is Peter Parker!" He shouted, and Peter's face engulfed the screen.

Popcorn fell out of Flash's mouth as he sat slack-jawed, looking at the screen. Your whole bowl slipped out of your hand and made a mess of the floor. "Oh, my god," You gasped and grabbed your phone. You called Peter twice with no answer before Flash said anything.

Flash took a deep breath. "Peter Parker is Spider-Man? Oh, my god, Peter Parker is Spider-Man!" His eyes widened when he realized what he said. His head snapped to look at you. "Did you _know_?"

You stopped typing a text to Peter and looked at Flash. "I've known for a while, basically since he got the internship. Truth be told, _Spider-Man_ was the internship. And this is really, really not good, because Mysterio was the one trying to kill most of London. Happy said they got all of his allies in custody...but they must be missing someone," You said all at once. "Flash, Peter _showed_ me the video because he wanted someone to believe him. Peter never said that; he was the one who released the drones!" You yelled. 

Flash put his hand on your shoulder to calm you down. "I may tease Peter, but I would never believe he would try to hurt anyone. Especially if he's Spider-Man, there's no way that video _wasn't_ edited."

You took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "Right, right. But how do we make sure people know that?"

"I think you should talk to Peter first," Flash said. "I bet he has some connections," He winked.

You knew Flash was going to freak out by himself later tonight. The only reason he wasn't right now was that you were freaking out, and he wanted to help comfort you. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see if I can get ahold of him," You picked your phone back up, but before you could type anything else, you heard a loud knock come from the front door.

You and Flash bolted to the front door, unsure of who it would be. Maybe it was press interested in Peter Parker's significant other, or maybe it was Ned who came to freak out to you. But when you peaked out, you threw the door open with a gasp. "Thank god you're okay! We saw what happened," You pulled Peter into a hug and Flash slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it in case anyone saw him enter. He was still in his Spider-Man attire, so you figured he was out with MJ when he saw the story break.

"I tried to go home," Peter said. "Flocks upon flocks of reporters are surrounding my apartment building, and there were tons on the fire escape. May was at work, so at least she was safe. And this was the only place I could think of that would be safer than mine or Ned's apartment," Peter said, quietly, like he was trying to keep everything down so no one could hear him. Flash was standing there, staring at the two of you silently. "Sorry you had to find out this way. Couldn't exactly...tell you," Peter cringed once he said it.

Flash shook his head. "All good. Questions will be asked later, but right now- _we_ know that video was fake. How do you get everyone in the world to realize the video was fake?"

Peter paced around in the foyer. "First, we have to figure out who shared the video. I can maybe get Ned to hack the Daily Bugle system to see where it came from. Maybe Happy, Fury, Hill, and I missed someone working with Beck, and they shared it. Then, I'm thinking talk to Pepper Potts and see if she'll back me up on this and help me clear it to the public."

"And I'll go beat up J. Jonah Jameson!" You nodded, a wide smile on your face, but seriousness in your eyes.

Peter shook his head quickly, shooting down the idea as soon as it came out of your mouth. "I mean..." Flash started. "Not the worst idea (Y/N) has ever had. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to talk to him? Convince him to listen to you, maybe get Miss Potts to call a press conference and get him to be there. Plus, then he would be distracted, and you _could_ hack the servers to find the mole."

You rolled your eyes with a slight groan. "Or I could just interrogate it out of him."

Peter grabbed your shoulders. "Look, I love you, and I love that you want to help this badly. But I don't want you to get in the middle of this. People already know my name, sooner than later they're going to figure out we're together, and you're going to get swarmed too," Peter said. "I don't want them to get to you guys; it's not fair. Especially if they still believe I've turned bad...these reporters and social media people could say really, really bad things, (Y/N)," Peter warned.

Flash nodded as you just stared at Peter. "We don't agree on a lot, but he's right. People are quick to judge and with a video like that, you can't blame them. I don't think we'll want to hear what they're saying," Flash reasoned. 

"I can't just sit back and do nothing!" You groaned and walked away from the boys, kicking the food on the floor out of the way and landing on the couch. 

"Okay, I understand," Peter walked towards the couch in the living room. "You want to call Ned and catch him up to speed? Get him over here and help him hack the Daily Bugle servers?" Peter offered. He knew you hated feeling useless, and he really did appreciate that you wanted to help. "I don't want you to talk to Jameson in person, but you can try to call him."

You glanced over at him. "Fine, I can do that," You grabbed your phone and called Ned's number.

Flash stood behind the couch. "I've got a bunch of notifications from my Instagram. Most asking about my reaction to the video and finding out...and how I'm a fan of Spider-Man," Flash sighed. "I'm gonna go live once you leave," He announced and looked down at Peter. "Might as well start small, get it out to at least a few people that you're not a bad guy," Flash offered a smile.

Peter stood up and nodded, knowing he wasn't going to stop either of you. He nodded multiple times as he walked around the room, taking deep breaths. "Okay, okay," He said, quietly, and pulled his mask over his face. "I'm going to head towards Stark Industries and call Happy and Fury. Keep me updated," Peter said. Instead of going back out the front door, he opened one of the windows on the opposite side of the living room, gave a parting wave, and shot a web out of the window.

Flash pulled up his Instagram as you called Ned for the third time, yet you were sent to voicemail again. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" You asked your brother, who only shrugged and was getting ready to go live. Since Ned wasn't answering, you just texted him all of the information and for him to come to your house when he saw it.

"Hey Flashmob," Flash started. "So...we've had some new developments on Spider-Man, and I've gotten a lot of messages and comments about it. Of course, I saw the video, and I hope you all know it's fake. Mysterio was trying to wipe out half of Europe and my whole class to be crowned a superhero, and I know because a drone was pointed right at my face and the faces of my friends because we had some connection to Spider-Man!" Flash said, completely serious and getting angrier. 

Flash rolled his eyes. "How do I know? Did you not hear a word I just said? And if you need any more proof, Peter and I know each other from school, not to mention my sibling, (Y/N) is dating him and has been for years now. If anyone knows Spider-Man, it's (Y/N)." Flash said. Never in a million years did you think you would hear Flash defending your boyfriend, the person he couldn't stand, but here he was. Flash was fighting for Peter's innocence to his following, trying to get some people to listen to Peter and realize he's the good guy.

"Sure, Peter Parker and I have our differences. But I know him, and that video shows nothing like how Peter Parker is. He may be an annoying dickwad to me sometimes, but that's mainly because of the relationship with (Y/N). So, the next time Spider-Man gets on TV to talk about this, you all better listen to what he has to say, because you heard it here first, and you know Spider-Man would never do what that video showed. Tony Stark would not have trusted Peter Parker if he was like this. So, think about that," Flash ended and turned the camera to you. "Anything to add, (Y/N)?"

You chuckled a little. "I think you got it all, Flash," You shrugged, and pressed the call button on your phone. "Hi Daily Bugle, is J. Jonah Jameson there? I have some important information regarding Spider-Man. Yes, of course, my name is (Y/N) Thompson; Peter Parker is my boyfriend."

There was no way that Spider-Man's biggest fan, aunt, recent best friend, CEO-mother, band of best friends, and significant other was going to let Peter Parker have a lousy reputation for more than a few hours. They had no clue who they were messing with.

Of course, Ned hacked into The Daily Bugle and found how they got the video. That was the easy part.


End file.
